johnos_firewalkerfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperNerd295/Godzilla and Mothra, Battle for Earth/ Godzilla vs Mothra review.
Welcome to my new review fellow wiki contributors! Yes, there is a delay for the SAO II review, but everything happens in due time. So what are we looking at today? Terrible Cannonfodder in Bleach? Bio Broly? No. Calm down contributors. Why not ask the Nerd Council? Uh ha. Gottcha. Funny or... a mixture? Okay got that. And what are we reviewing? OH. Well then. Bye, thankyou! Today we are reviewing Godzilla vs Mothra, or better known in America as Godzilla, Mothra, Battle for Earth. PLOT Our story begins with an asteroid hitting the Earth and awakining the sun of a gun Godzilla. Godzilla proceeds to get really pissed and roars. Some time after this, explorer guy Indiana Jones wannbe (A Wallaby!) Takuya almost sacrifices his life to a bunch of stairs, just to get an acient artifact. After beingf arrested for stealing the thing, Takuya is thrown in jail. During his sentence, Somebody from the Japanese government thinks it's a swell idea to have him, a friend, and his Ex-wife go explore a newly found island. Eventually they go, they explore a little, it's pretty boring actually. But then, in the middle of no where, they find this cave, and enter it. Inside is the Mothra symbol, and some weird cave drawings depicting a moth killing another moth. Two little girls in red dresses appear and anounce themselves as "the cosmos, Earths Cosmos." (I coulda thought you were Shobijin. Thanks for telling me.) The Cosmos lead them out of the cave and bring them to a giant egg. After being stupid, the little cosmos say "It's mothra's egg" "Who's Mothra?" "Mothra" "What is he like?" "Mothras a she." "Okay what does she do?" "Be a Moth" "Oh my god that's it." "What is that you are holding?" "A gun." "Whats a gun." "Gun" 'OH! Very interesting." *Gunshot* SO the other guy thinks that if he brings the egg to Japan his boss will pay him plenty. So they give the egg a ride to good ol home of it's kind, but not before a giant dionsaur has anything to say about it (RRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! IT'S BARNEY!!!!!!!!!!!). Godzilla springs out of the ocean and attacks the egg, causing it to hatch prematuarly. It proceeds to fight Godzilla and win. They decide it's better to leave the larvae and go back to Japan. So, then as this is happening, a Giant Black Mothra Larva thing attacks Japan. This creatur is Battra. Battra retreats and does battle with Godzilla, and the two of them get eaten up by a volcano. Returning to Japan, the other guy kidnaps the Cosmos and gives them to his boss. Because of this, they sing to have Mothra come to Japan. She breaks through army fleets and buildings like nothing and finally arrives at a Hotel with Takuya, his Ex-wife, and his daughter, AND the newly rescued Cosmos. The millitary fires at Mothra, and she proceeds to go and turn into her Imago form. During this, Godzilla appears out of a Volcano and Battra in the ocean. Battra instantly turns into Imago and Mothra breaks out of the cacoon. She and Godzilla fight and eventually bring themselves to Cosmo World (Really funny Toho, REALLY funny.) Battra appears and the battle becomes a 1 on 1 on 1. Then, as Battra gets badly injured, Mothra sprays him with this friendship powder crap and the two become besties. Not that they are working together, they grab Godzilla and bring him to the ocean. Sadly, on the way, Battras neck breaks because Godzilla bit into it. Mothra drops the two into the ocean, and powders a Mothra symbol there, comemerating her dead friend. So long Battra, and goodnight. But the movie isn't over. Japan gives their tanks to Mothra, and she must take over Battras duty of destroying another asteroid that could cause a second impact style thing. o off she goes into space, with the Cosmos. I liked it. The plot was interesting and it was kinda fun and had this adventure feel going on. 8/10 Characters They were okay, but coming from a godzilla movie don't expect them to be amazing. But from a Godzilla movie, they were pretty damn good. But they were not good. Overall, I give a 7/10 Monsters I liked them. All of them. Their suits looked great aswell. They had interesting powers too. 10/10 We all love this trio. Battles They were good, but barely there. The climax was really just a photoshopped episode of Dragon Ball, but they were still fun. 8/10 Final score This movie had good everything, but not at Speilberg level of anything. I love this movie, I honestly do, but I am afraid to give it the honors of 8/10. Great, but not the best. Category:Blog posts